The New Coven
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Some changes are taking place in the coven. Selene/Erika femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**_LbN: Had this idea about what could've happened if Marcus hadn't been a loose cannon and destroyed his own damn coven. For the sake of the story, William is just like the Lycans now, meaning he can change back to human form. _**

**The New Coven**

The messenger backed away at Erika's look of worry and anger. Without another glance at the young vampire, Erika sped out of the library and walked quickly through the living room to the stairs. She nodded at the vampires who stood respectfully as she passed, but paid them no other attention. Normally, she would've indulged in a smug smirk at this change in status. Ever since she had been bonded with the head Death Dealer, she'd enjoyed an elevated level of respect from the rest of the coven. She raced up the stairs and burst into the third door to the left on the third landing.

"Alright, what the _hell_ happened?" she asked as the circle of people around the bed stood back.

"We were ambushed by Renegades," Kahn told her nodding to the nurses.

They had barely taken out the ointments and gauze when Erika took them from their hands.

"Out, everyone," she said. "Have you told Marcus?"

"We sent a messenger," Kahn nodded.

Not waiting for everyone to vacate their room, Erika began undressing Selene, taking in all of the bruises and cuts her wife had gotten.

"Evie, will you bring up some of the plasma? She's losing a lot of blood," she asked one of the nurses.

"Of course Erika."

The blonde turned back to her wife, trying to see which wounds were healing themselves. Not many, she gathered. Selene's eyes fluttered open as Erika began cleaning the biggest gash on the older vampire's torso. The Death Dealer groaned and tried to look down at the damage.

"Shhhh," Erika shook her head. "Just relax, okay? What happened? Kahn said you guys were ambushed."

"Yeah," Selene whispered. "We were tracking a couple of them through downtown. It was a trap…"

"It's alright," Erika kissed her forehead. "Most of the bruises have gone away already. You're cuts should be fine by the morning."

"Have a feeling I'm still going to feel like I was in a train wreck…"

"Don't worry," Erika smiled, "I'll take care of you."

The blonde turned around and glanced at the door.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" she muttered. "Wait a moment, alright?"

Just as she was about to go downstairs, Evie came racing back up carrying two plastic packages of red liquid.

"Sorry Erika," she breathed. "I had to wait for them to make some more; all of our stores were shipped out earlier today."

"It's alright," Erika took the packages from her. "Thank you. Is Marcus coming?"

"I think he's in a meeting with Kahn and Soren. He'll be up after that."

"Thank you Evie."

When she got back to their room, Selene was struggling into a sitting position on the bed. Erika glanced at the cut on her side; it was getting smaller already.

"What do you think you're doing?" she smiled.

"I'm a bad patient, you know that," Selene chuckled and winced. "I need you to get me a book from the library."

"Oh really? Well you'd better be planning on reading a fiction novel, because you are _not_ doing work while you're hurt. Lie back down."

"I have to…" Selene began to argue.

"You don't have to do anything," a voice said. It was Marcus.

Erika stood respectfully and put a hand on Selene's shoulder as her wife tried to sit up again.

"Kahn and Soren have given me the situation. In the morning we're going to start reforming our plans for that area of the city. According to the number that Kahn's given me, there are more Renegades than we'd thought. Get some rest."

"Do you need anything?" Erika asked after he'd left the room.

"No," Selene shook her head.

"Alright."

Erika smiled and ran her fingers through Selene's hair, before beginning to change for bed. She got into a black tank top and underwear and yawned, picking up the plasma that Evie had given her a few minutes before.

"I don't need that," Selene whined.

"Yes you do. You lost a ton of blood before your wounds closed up, and I'd like you to not slip into a coma during the night. How do you want me to do this?"

"I don't want the IV."

"Fine," Erika nodded, going to their sink for a glass. She dumped some of the red stuff into it and handed it to Selene. "Drink. I'm going to get this extra one back to Evie, but I'll be right back."

Selene nodded, draining the glass of pseudo blood. Erika paused for a moment, and placed a hand on Selene's stomach. She looked down at her wife with a worried expression.

"You don't have to do this," she said quietly. It was an argument they'd had before, one that she had never won. She had a feeling that she'd win tonight though. "Marcus loves you, in a way that Viktor didn't. He really does love you like a daughter."

"I know, Erika," Selene said, tiredly. The blond sat down on the bed next to her.

"This is the third time this year that you've nearly been killed, and it's only April. If you just ask him, I'm sure Marcus will let you—"

"This is my life Erika. It's all I've ever done."

"I know, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself! I can't raise a child without you."

Selene looked at her. This wasn't exactly how Erika had planned on telling her, but it was affective nonetheless. After a minute of silence in which Selene was presumably letting Erika's words sink in, Selene spoke.

"A child? It worked?"

"Yes," Erika said, "and I don't really want you getting killed before you meet your son or daughter."

She tossed the extra pack of plasma onto the bedside table and crawled under the covers.

"I don't feel like going back down there tonight. Look," she gently turned Selene's face toward her and leaned over the Death Dealer. "I know you're a warrior. I don't expect you to just give that up after four hundred years. Just…tone down these super dangerous missions, okay?"

"Alright," Selene smiled. "You're really pregnant?"

"According to the most discreet doctor in this coven, yes," Erika smiled as Selene quirked an eyebrow at her. "I wanted to tell you myself. I didn't want the house buzzing about our new edition to the coven before I got the chance to talk to you."

"I'll see if Marcus will go with me to William's coven tomorrow. I'll ask Michael if he can take over my missions."

"Thank you," Erika hugged her wife. "Look, you're stomach's okay again."

"You're a wonderful nurse," Selene smiled.

"I know," Erika grinned. "Now go to sleep, you need some rest."

"Yes dear."

**_LbN: Hope you liked it so far! Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_LbN: Updates! Updates for everyone! Sorry it took me so long..._**

**TNC**

Selene reached for Erika's hand as their car rolled through the woods. Though she still was a bit uneasy going to see Michael after all they had been through, she wasn't overly worried. They were still on good terms, and he was always helpful in tracking down the Renegades- immortals, on both sides, who had split from their covens when Marcus and William united them after the war ended. She wondered, vaguely, how she was going to bring up the subject with him. How do you tell a former lover that you're having a child with someone else? He was still a little bitter about the whole thing, even if he tried not to show it, she knew.

Erika had tried to stay home, but Selene had insisted that she be there for this. The blonde was looking out of the window, smiling. She hadn't been out of the house in the daylight in weeks, so she was getting used to the sun. All of the members of the covens were immortal by now, but some of the younger ones, like Erika, were still a bit wary of going out into the sun.

"Are you alright?" Selene asked her.

"Fine," she smiled. "Just…a little nervous."

The car pulled into the circular driveway and stopped. Drake, the Lycan in the passenger seat, got out and helped Erika out of the car. Taking her wife's hand, Selene thanked him and Oliver before the couple made their way into the mansion. Unlike Marcus' coven, William's Lycans didn't lounge about gossiping all day. Selene loved this about the place. There were a few children in the living room playing games, but the adults, for the most part, worked during the day.

"Selene, Erika," a man approached them. Both ladies bowed.

"William, how are you?" Selene asked as the Lycan master kissed Erika's hand.

"Wonderful," came the gruff reply with a smile. "We've had some success tracking down a group of…er…troublesome Renegades. More troublesome than the normal variety. All has been taken care of though, no worries. Would you like to speak to Michael?"

"Yes, my lord."

He led them to a grassy area of the backyard, where Michael was training with some of the younger immortals. Selene and Erika watched until the fight was over and Michael noticed them. The young Hybrid threw a towel over his shoulders and walked to them.

"Hey," he panted. "What's up?"

"Hey," Selene smiled. "Look…I need you to take my missions."

"For how long?"

"A year."

"A YEAR? What in the hell are you going to be doing for a whole year that you can't work?"

"Tending to the needs of my wife," Selene smiled, wrapping an arm around Erika. "Erika's pregnant."

Michael blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Really? Congrats! Well, yeah, I guess I can take them."

"Thanks," Selene said with a relieved sigh. "What are you up to with all this training?"

"Eh, William wanted more of the younger Lycans to go out on patrol. So I'm making sure they can fight in both forms."

"Awesome."

"Have you been to the armory in a while?" Erika asked. "Kahn and Emanuel have been developing new things."

"Going tomorrow afternoon actually," Michael nodded.

The three immortals made small talk for another few minutes before Selene's cell phone began to ring. Excusing herself she answered it, though she didn't go far enough away for Erika to not be able to pick up her half of the conversation.

"What's wrong?" she asked when Selene got back.

"The vampires patrolling the eastern part of the city last night just got in. They found a little girl that had been bitten."

"How old?" Michael asked, disgusted.

"Five, according to the doctor," Selene told them. "They thought she was dead, but she survived the bite well. We need to get home."

"Alright," Erika nodded. She knew Marcus was probably going postal and would want her there. She'd been head nurse for the past hundred years, and had a way with younger immortals. Though, to be fair, she'd never dealt with a five year old before. "Bye Michael!"

"Later!" he nodded at both of them before walking back to the arena.

**TNC**

"Where is she?" Erika asked Marcus.

"The room next to yours and Selene's. She doesn't remember much, but she's still afraid. She hasn't told anyone her name."

"Alright, I'll go see her."

Erika exited the room with a bow and walked quickly up the stairs. When she entered the little girl's room, she smiled. The child was sleeping, unconsciously rubbing the bandage on her neck every so often. Erika sat next to her and checked the bandage. She cringed. Whoever had turned her hadn't been gentle about it. The child stirred and gasped when she noticed Erika.

"Shhh, it's alright," the blonde told her gently. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Isabella."

"Here, Isabella, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Punch," Erika lied. "Don't want you to get dehydrated. My name's Erika. Do you remember what happened last night?" she hoped the girl didn't.

"Someone broke in our house. Do you know where my Mommy and Daddy are?"

"No sweetie," Erika hugged the new vampire. "But if you tell me your address, I can have someone find out."

"I live in the townhouse next to the big chocolate store."

"Big chocolate store? You mean Godiva?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Okay. Listen, you drink the rest of that and if you need anything, just ring the bell and ask one of the servants to come get me."

"Thank you Erika."

Erika closed the door behind her as she left the room.

"Lars!" she called down the hall. A burly yet gentle looking Lycan loped over to where she stood.

"Yes Erika?" he asked.

"The little girl they brought in this morning, Isabella; she's resting in here. Make sure she's not disturbed."

"As you wish, Erika."

"Thank you Lars," she smiled.

Selene was waiting for her when she got to their room. She was reading through a file full of papers and pictures

"Well?"

"Her name's Isabella," Erika said, sitting next to her wife. "I need to find out what happened to her parents."

"Got it here," Selene nodded to the papers. "You don't want to look. Your morning sickness is bad enough."

"That bad?" Erika asked sadly.

"Yeah," Selene sighed, reaching for her. Erika cuddled next to her.

"What do I tell Isabella?"

"I don't know. Let's talk to Marcus first."

At that moment, Lars knocked on the door and stuck his head into the room.

"The little one wishes to see you, Erika," he said.

"Tell her I'll be there in a moment," she nodded, then turned to Selene. "Go see Marcus. I'll stay and talk to her until you get there."

"Alright."

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon. Shoot me a review, por favor!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_LbN: Hey everybody! Little drama in this chapter, so get ready :D. _**

**The New Coven**

"Come here sweetie," Erika said, picking Isabella up. The two of them sat in the alcove next to the window.

"Did you find my Mommy and Daddy?" the little brunette asked.

"Listen, Isabella," Erika took a deep breath. "Those men last night…"

"Did they hurt them?"

"Yes," Erika told her softly. "I'm sorry sweetie, they didn't make it."

She held the girl as she cried. It took everything Erika had to avoid crying. Her emotions, always on the surface these days, were all screaming to get out at the sight of Isabella's tears. Somehow, she managed to hold it together and wipe away the little girl's tears.

"We're going to find the ones who did this, alright?" she told her.

"What if they come to find me?" Isabella turned frightened eyes to the blonde vampire.

"Don't worry. I don't think that will happen; but just in case, Mr. Lars is going to be your bodyguard. He'll be with you whenever you leave the coven—"

"What's a cofen?"

"A _coven_ is what this house is. We're like…a big family."

"Why do you all stay here? It's not even in the city."

"Well…we like it out here. It's quiet. All of us have a lot in common, you know."

"So I'll still get to go to school an' stuff?"

"Of course. There's a small private school just a few miles from here that you'll go to."

"Do all of the kids here go to it?"

"Yes. There are some other kids there too; you'll like it."

Isabella sniffed and held onto Erika. The blonde rocked the child, silent tears finally escaping, until they both fell asleep.

**TNC**

When Erika awoke, a large mink blanket had been draped over her. An hour had passed. Selene was sitting at the desk reading, while Isabella snored quietly in the king size bed. The blonde sat up and stretched, attracting the attention of her wife.

"Sleep alright?" Selene asked.

"Fine," Erika smiled back at her. "Urrgh, that was the worst experience of my life. Next to Kraven turning me…"

"What? Telling her what we are?"

"Telling her about her family. I figured I'd wait to tell her about the whole immortal thing. There's no reason to tell her quite yet; not until she starts wondering why seeing humans is like looking at a hamburger. I didn't want to dump everything on her today. Have you been able to figure out who did this to her?"

"No. We have to catch some suspects before we can match the virus."

"You haven't even tested her blood yet? Wouldn't that at least give you an idea as to whether she's primarily Vampire or Lycan?"

"Yeah, it will. Marcus is thinking adopting her, so he'll probably do the blood test. If it turns out that she's primarily Lycan, he'll probably let her stay with William's coven."

"We need to get her up," Erika said with a yawn. "She needs to keep drinking. The virus might send her into shock, since she's so young."

"What did you tell her it was?" Selene asked with a smirk.

"Punch."

Selene chuckled quietly as Erika gently shook the small girl awake. As Erika gave Isabella another plasma cocktail, Selene heard the sound of laughter outside the door. Walking over to it, she paused and listened to the conversation.

"I don't care," she heard Lars grunt. "I am a bodyguard, it doesn't matter who it is."

"You're a babysitter, is what you are," that was Drake. "We guard the Death Dealers and you're stuck with some bastard princess."

Selene heard Lars snarl and Drake laugh.

"Only the High Immortals can turn humans," he said. "The elders, Selene, and Michael; so one of them is lying."

"That's not true!" Lars growled.

"Believe what you want. You trust too much; and look where it's got you. Playing nanny to a bastard."

Selene opened the door in time to see Lars shove Drake against the opposite wall. Both Lycans turned to look at her as she closed the door behind her.

"She has a sire just like everyone in this coven," Selene told Drake coldly. "And there are some High Immortals on both sides who've joined the Renegades; so I find it hard to believe that one of us is lying."

She glared at Drake, who mumbled an apology and walked down the hall. Lars was next to her, visibly trying to control his anger.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "For standing up for her."

"I never knew my sire," Lars said quietly. "She shouldn't have to deal with the same shit I had to deal with. Will I be assigned to her for good?"

"I'll request that you are, if you want."

"That's fine," Lars smiled.

"School starts in two weeks, so we'll make sure she knows…about us before then. Just in case anything happens."

"Alright."

Selene smiled at him and walked a down the hall. After asking a group of younger vampires where Marcus was, she made her way to the laboratory. Two doctors stood on either side of him.

"Ah, Selene!" Marcus beckoned to her. "How is the little one adjusting?"

"She's alright. Erika's with her now, and they're talking. Are you doing her blood work?"

"Yes, in case we catch any suspects on patrol, we need to know if she's primarily Vampire or werewolf. That way we know which ones to test."

"Werewolf," said a portly doctor while looking into a microscope. "Lycan virus strands are more prominent than Vampire; take a look."

After letting Marcus peer into the microscope, Selene glanced herself. She drew back with a gasp. The other three looked at her in surprise.

"What is it Selene?" Marcus asked. "Do you recognize the parent virus?"

"Yes," she said quietly, remembering three years back. "It's Michael's."

"What?" Marcus asked. "How do you know?"

"When…when I rescued him from Viktor- the night Lucien died- they were making him a Hybrid. All of his charts were out, with two big pictures of his DNA and his virus strands. Isabella's parent virus strand matches his exactly…"

The four Vampires stood in silence for a moment; Marcus silently fuming until Erika walked in.

"Marcus," she bowed with a smile. "Selene, Isabella wants to see the woods. Shall I have Lars take her?"

"Not yet," Selene said. "Have him show her around the house for now. We'll go out tomorrow."

"Right."

After Erika closed the door to the lab, Marcus turned to them.

"Not a word to anyone about this, understood? Not until we find out what happened, and why. Selene," he took her aside. "Call Michael and tell him I wish to meet with him and William tomorrow after breakfast."

**TNC**

"What?"

"You heard me Michael," Marcus said coldly. "You have a child in this coven. What were you doing the night before last?"

"I…I don't remember part of it."

"What do you mean?" Marcus said, beginning to shake with rage.

Michael glanced up at Selene with a guilty, pleading expression. She understood immediately.

"He didn't anticipate his cravings," she supplied. "He's always been bad at that. Tell me, Michael, did you go all day without eating?"  
"Yes."

"And then you had to go on patrol and rushed out without taking anything with you. So sometime during your patrol you blacked out. When you woke up, you were covered in blood."

"Yes."

"And the people that were with you?" Marcus asked.

"They told me I had gotten into a barn on the edge of the city. Fucked up all the cows."

"Where did they find you?"

"At the house. That's why they…you know, sent the Vampire's patrol to find the kid."

"William, what do you propose?" Marcus asked, staring evenly at Michael. "He is, after all, yours to discipline."

"You will not be head of the patrol," William grunted. "As for missions, you will train the younglings, and be accompanied at all times. And make sure you feed yourself. That is my command."

"Yes, my lord," Michael said. Then, as if he'd wanted to ask this the whole time but was waiting to figure out the damage, he blurted, "Where's my child? I want her to come back with me."

"Are you out of your mind?" Selene asked. "How are you going to explain to her that you killed her family?"

"The same way Viktor explained it to you," Michael glared.

"Enough!" Marcus yelled before the fight broke out. "Let us find Isabella."

Ignoring Selene's shocked expression, he and William led the way out of the study. The four immortals walked up three flights of stairs and into the nursery. The children their all stopped for a moment and bowed when their Elders entered, but went right back to playing after that. Selene caught Erika's eye and saw her get Isabella's attention. With a slightly confused look, she brought the child over to the group.

"Outside please," Marcus said.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Erika asked once they had left the children's room and were down the opposite hallway.

"Isabella is coming with me. I'm her sire."

"What?" Erika asked, outraged.

"My what?" Isabella asked. Erika put a protective hand around her.

"We didn't say she was going with you," William told Michael. Selene could see that her former lover was losing his temper. Erika picked Isabella up, sensing a fight about to occur.

"I'm her sire; she belongs with me!" Michael shouted.

"That's right," William said in a low, but firm voice. "And until her sire learns responsibility himself, namely how to manage his cravings so he won't sire anyone else, she will remain here in Marcus' keep."

"She's a Lycan!"

"Vex me further, Michael, and see what happens," William whispered. "I was lenient on you, but this crime could have much worse consequences."

Michael closed his mouth but still looked furious, while Erika calmed the frightened girl.

"Erika," she asked in a rather loud whisper. "What's a Lycan?"

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews would be lovely!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_LbN: Had a little time to write today, so here's the new chapter!_**

**The New Coven**

"What do you want?"

Erika glared at the wall opposite her. He was so pissy, and she hadn't even done anything this time.

"Isabella starts school tomorrow; I was calling so you'd know to come see her off," she explained with forced patience.

"Nice of you. Didn't think you wanted me around her."

"Stop being petulant," Erika rolled her eyes. "You have to be reminded of your feeding schedule and don't want to admit when you've fucked up. How in the hell do you think you'll take care of a child? And unlike you, she'd die if she doesn't feed on time. Get your shit together and William will let her stay with you."

"You know what I think?" Michael asked. Erika could hear the anger in his voice. "I don't think this is about how old she is, or about how irresponsible William thinks I am. I think this is about you. You're in "mommy-mode" now, and you've both gotten attached to Isabella. You don't want anyone to be with me, do you Erika?"

"Screw you, Michael. Had I found out that some Renegade had turned her and she was a Lycan-Hybrid, I would have sent her with William. But guess what? Her sire is just a bitter, irresponsible kid who can't control himself. No one in their right mind would've sent her with you."

"Kid? I'm thirty years old!"

"Yeah, and I'm six hundred and fifty three."

"Look, it was a mistake; but don't worry, I won't make it again. What time is she leaving tomorrow?"

"They're leaving at 8:00."

There was no goodbye. Erika tossed her cell phone on the bed when she heard Michael hang up. He was right, partially; she was attached to Isabella, but that had nothing to do with her agreeing with William's decision to leave the girl here. Michael was impulsive, and according to Selene the Elders had no idea how impulsive he was. It went beyond forgetting to feed; but he didn't know that she knew that. He wanted quick fixes to everything—from dealing with the Renegades to questions of superiority within the Lycan coven—and Erika wouldn't let a child be subjected to that sort of "parenting" if she could help it.

Lying back against the pillows on her bed, Erika ran her hand down the small bump in her stomach and smiled. She wiggled around, unable to get comfortable in the new loose clothing. In a moment of intense insecurity, she'd made a joke about the bags of new clothing she'd gotten the day before…

"_Want some help putting all of it away?" Selene asked._

"_Sure. No more corsets for me; you'll have to ogle someone else…" Erika smiled._

"_You're the only one I want to ogle," Selene kissed her._

Erika's stomach swam, but the nausea subsided after a second. It was getting better.

"Erika?" Selene appeared in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Fine; just a little tired."

"Not overdoing it are you?"

"No."

Selene smiled and sat next to Erika, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"This week's been rough, I know," she said. "Just remember to relax, okay? Marcus is looking after Isabella; William's going to leave her here."

"Until Michael gets his act together, I know."

"No, for as long as she wants to stay," Selene said. "Both of them think it'll be easier for her, since she's familiar with everyone here."

"Sure. What are you doing next Tuesday? I have an appointment with Roswell."

"I'll be there," Selene smiled. "Do we get to see the baby?"

"Yeah," Erika grinned. "Hey…I just talked to your human."

"My human who's now a Lycan?" Selene chuckled.

"That one. He thinks I'm trying to take everyone away from him."

"Nice. What'd you tell him?"

"To shove it. Pregnancy on top of having just explained immortality to a five year old is not the best frame of mind for having a conversation with him…But I did give him the chance to start redeeming himself; we'll see if he shows up tomorrow."

**TNC**

He didn't.

"Marcus, have you spoken with William this morning?" Erika asked.

"Michael's training a group of new patrollers. He won't be here," her Elder guessed what she wanted.

"What a surprise," she rolled her eyes and made her way back to where the children were standing.

Nine black trucks were lined up in front of the mansion; the children stood in front of the truck they would be riding in. The children of the two covens only went to the Academy from Kindergarten until eighth grade; after that, they're "immortal tendencies" started to kick in and they had to be separated from humans. All of the kids were wearing uniforms- grey slacks or skirts and black jacket with a red emblem and trim. The emblem was a crest with the words "Starling Academy" underneath. Most of the children Isabella's age had small pins on their lapels—gifts from their parents/sires. Erika had given Isabella a necklace, having doubted Michael's presence would grace them that morning. The little girl had been instantly loved by the rest of the children; a feat unheard of in the coven. Erika smiled as she watched the small brunette talk animatedly with one of the boys. He was Amaryllis and Desmond's—their kids were the only ones in the coven with black curly hair and grey eyes.

"Isabella!" Erika called. She hugged the girl when she ran over to her, "Have a good day. Mind your teacher, and stay close to Mr. Lars and the rest of the guards when you leave, alright?"

"Okay Erika!" Isabella smiled then turned back to her friend, "Zephyr! Sit with me on the way there!"

The Lycan bodyguards, Lars among them, began ushering the kids into the black Ford Excursions. There were about six kids in each grade, except for third. Something had happened eight years ago that the Vampires had started fucking like rabbits (more so than normal) and not using any protection. The result was that the third graders this year were many in number. Some of them had to squeeze in with the fourth graders. Once they were all in, Erika waved once more at Isabella and made her way with the rest of the sires into the house.

**TNC**

"Everything's progressing nicely," Dr. Roswell told the two Vampires. "Just remember, you need to feed more often than usual; and easy on the stress. Mmmkay?"

"Of course," Erika smiled.

She and Selene left the office fifteen minutes later, arguing playfully about the sex of the baby.

"I'm telling you," Selene grinned, putting an arm around Erika's shoulders. "It's a girl."

"Hey, it's growing in me," Erika quirked an eyebrow. "I think my intuition counts double; and I think it's a boy."

"Fair point. Any unusual cravings yet?"

"Ice cream. I raided the "human food" last night and went through an entire quart of mint chocolate chip."

"Should we stock up on that flavor then?"

"I don't think the flavor matters, actually," Erika laughed as they got into Selene's Porsche.

"Do we need to stop anywhere before we go home?"

"Actually, can we make a run across town? The baby wants Godiva; and I want to take a peek around Isabella's house."

"Why?" Selene asked.

"She was telling Zephyr about this bear that she had. I wanted to grab it for her."

"Alright."

They drove the fifteen minute ride quietly, Erika singing softly with the radio. Both of them, being chocolate addicted, smiled when they pulled up in front of the two-story Godiva shop. Though very inviting smells floated toward them, Erika decided to check the house first. Luckily, the patrols had left it unlocked, so the two women could just walk in. Her morning sickness kicked back in when she stumbled upon the parents' bedroom. The bodies had been removed, but the bloodstains were still there. Going pale—even for a Vampire—she followed Selene down the hall and into another room decorated in pink and light green. Erika strolled over to the little bed and really was sick, seeing Isabella's blood covering the sheets. Selene held her after the wave of nausea passed.

"Which bear is it?" she asked, rubbing her wife's back.

"Pooh Bear in the sailor outfit," Erika moaned.

"Here, he's all clean and everything. Now let's get out of here."

**TNC**

"Erika?"

Erika opened her eyes at the tiny voice. Isabella was standing just inside the doorway with a glass in her hands.

"Miss Selene told me to bring you this," she said.

"Thank you sweetie," Erika smiled, draining the cup. "Hey, I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come see."

"Can I put my bag in my room first?"

"We're going to your room."

Erika walked with her down the hallway and pushed the door open. Isabella let out a squeal and ran to the bed when she saw the bear. A small box was sitting on the stuffed animal's hands.

"You got him! Thank you! What's this?"

"Chocolate," Erika said. "I thought you'd like some as well."

"Thanks," Isabella hugged Erika then looked down at the bear. "I miss my mommy and daddy," she mumbled.

"I know sweetie," Erika kneeled next to her and hugged her tightly. "But you'll be okay here, you'll see."

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews; they make me smile!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_LbN: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys have been sending. They totally make my day :D_**

**The New Coven**

Selene opened one tired eye and smiled.

"Erika?"

"I'm sorry!" Erika said. "I was trying to be quiet."

"Well you were, but the noise isn't the problem. The smell of any human food tends to wake me up; but when it's my favorite entrée from the Chinese restaurant in town I kind of can't ignore it," Selene chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Selene leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "The baby wanted Szechwan Chicken?"

"Yeah. So, since you're up now, I wanted to ask you- what did Marcus want this afternoon?"

"He says there's been a lot of Renegade activity in the part of the city near us. Nothing's happened in the woods yet, but it seems like things are getting restless."

"Do you think there'll be an attack on the coven?"

"No," Selene shook her head. "I think they're just trying to spook us. Nothing to worry about. We're just…tightening up some of the security, just in case."

"Like what?" Erika asked as she set the carton down and went to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Extra patrols around the forest perimeter and extra guards with the younglings."

Erika stopped brushing and turned around to face her wife; foam covering her mouth.

"Wha' a oo ean?"

She spit out the mouthful of toothpaste, ignoring her wife's smirk.

"What do you mean? Why would they attack the children?"

"I don't know, but the activity we've seen has been closest to the area of the woods where the school is."

"Will Michael be on their guard team?"

"No, he's been promoted to Assistant Captain on his patrol team. I guess he's come a long way in the past three months. He wasn't at the meeting today."

Just then, a loud banging at the door made both ladies jump. Evie peeked her head into the room.

"Sorry Miss Selene, but there's been an attack and Marcus wishes to speak with you. You won't be needed Erika…there—there weren't any survivors…But if you want to come you can."

Both women threw on clothes as quickly as they could and followed Evie. She led them downstairs into the infirmary, where about ten Vampires and seven Lycans lay expiring. Marcus and William looked on forlornly.

"There's nothing we can do. UV and silver nitrate rounds; someone's been in our stores. Someone's working for the Renegades," Marcus said quietly when the girls approached. "Thank you Evie, you may leave."

The teen bowed low and exited the room.

"Shouldn't we be immune to these now?" Selene asked.

"No, not when they shoot organs," William shook his head. "We're immune to the sun's light on our skin, but these bastards were careful to aim for the heart and lungs. Regular bullets would've done it, but this made it more painful."

"Where're Michael and Desmond?"

"They weren't retrieved. We don't know where they are."

"Desmond isn't a regular patroller, is he?" Erika asked. "He's in artillery development with Khan."

"Michael asked for him," William said. "He said he wasn't sure about some of the guns, so he wanted Desmond there."

"Did Michael have access to the development stores this week?" Marcus asked quietly.

They all knew the answer. Michael, as Assistant Captain of his team, would have unlimited access to the weaponry to gather things his team needed on patrol. The four immortals were quiet.

"No," Erika said.

"No what?" Marcus looked confused.

"We're jumping to conclusions. What if they've got Michael and Desmond? What reason would either of them have to join the Renegades?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, William began to pace. It was his trademark sign of agitation. He couldn't stand to think of one of his children defecting.

"Selene," he said finally. "I know you're supposed to have time off right now, but I think you should go with the younglings tomorrow. Marcus and I will get some of the day patrols together to guard the houses, and a few of the evening patrols will guard the forest perimeter. What do you think Marcus?"

"I think it is a good plan."

Selene looked at Erika, who nodded.

"Alright. I'll go with the children."

**TNC**

Selene had never been happier to hear a bell ring. It was the end of the day at the Academy; well, the end of the day for the immortal children, who could work longer. The humans had already been taken home. Selene smiled brightly when Isabella and Zephyr walked out of their classroom, Zephyr's arm around her shoulders. The pair had become best friends in the past few months. They ran to Selene when they spotted her.

"D'you find my dad?" Zephyr asked.

"No, but don't worry okay? We're going to."

Selene saw the two children exchange worried glances, but said nothing. Taking their hands, she and they joined the staggered line of bodyguards and children leaving the school; eighth years first. It went quickly, smoothly, as the Vampires and Lycans ushered the immortal children into vans. When they got outside however, Lars joining them, Selene had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Lars is going to take you to the car," she told the two children, who nodded.

Waiting until the rest of the children were outside, Selene took out her gun and followed. Something was definitely wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of gray fur just in time.

"Get down!" she shouted, shooting at the Renegade Lycan.

A swarm of Renegades rushed out of the woods and began shooting at the bodyguards. Some of the kindergarteners and first years were still out of the cars and their bodyguards were shielding them from the bullets. The eighth years had opened the doors and sun roof to their SUV and were shooting arrows at the oncoming Lycans. Most of them just glanced off, but a few made sickening stinging noises as they struck. Selene had just taken out two of the insurgents when she heard a noise that made her blood run cold. Isabella screamed. She knew it was Isabella, having talked the girl out of more than a few nightmares when she first arrived, and turned around. Lars had gotten them to the ground with his arms over their heads. Michael was pulling Isabella away from the other Lycan, with Isabella screaming her head off.

At that moment, the cutest, and at the same time most terrifying, thing Selene had ever seen took place. All five years of Zephyr got a running start and cannoned into Michaels gut. The Lycan dropped Isabella and stumbled back. Then he morphed. Lars was running toward them and the two Lycans collided with a loud thudding noise.

"Lars!" Isabella screamed.

"Selene, get them in the truck!" Soren yelled from the drivers side of the waiting vehicle. "We've called for backup, but we've got to get them out!"

She grabbed Zephyr and Isabella by the waist, but not in time to keep them from seeing Michael break Lars' neck. Isabella was sobbing as Selene put both of them in one of the black trucks. She turned and looked wildly around. There was a boy on the ground, being advanced on by a Lycan; and Michael was coming toward the truck.

"Go!" Selene told Soren, unloading her magazine into the Lycan who was hovering over the boy.

The car sped away as Selene flicked another gun and began to shoot at Michael. He stumbled and she ran to the fallen youngling. It was Adonis; one of the third graders. She pulled the bullet out of his shoulder and picked him up. The last two trucks were pulling away. With a running start, she managed to jump onto the last car and drop the boy through the sunroof. She felt the sting of a bullet in her leg, but ignored it as she clung to the top of the car...

**_LbN: Little bit shorter chapter this time; but I hope you liked it! Keep those reviews coming :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_LbN: Alright, here we go again :). Surprises of all sorts coming up!_**

**The New Coven**

Selene lay gasping on the top of the car. Hazy images swam in and out of her vision as she reached down with a shaky hand and pulled the bullet from her leg. Hands, whose she didn't know, lifted her gently from the truck and she heard Erika's voice as she lost consciousness.

When she woke up she was slightly surprised. Two little bodies were cuddled next to her, sleeping. Quietly, she slid out from Isabella and Zephyr's arms and walked out of her room. The house was buzzing faintly; which meant that there was gossip in the kitchen and whatever was going down was taking place in the dungeons or the infirmary. She chose the infirmary first and found Erika walking out with Marcus and William.

"Selene!" the blonde ran to her. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I could tell you the same thing," Selene smiled at her.

"I'm fine," Erika ran a hand down her stomach. "So's Adonis, if you wanted to know."

"Good," the Death Dealer sighed.

"We're just on our way to the dungeons," Marcus explained. "Care to join? I think you'll be interested in the investigation."

They walked down to the wine cellar and past all of the barrels to the far wall. Marcus uncovered a panel and put his hand up to the scanner. The wall slid back, revealing stairs. When they got to the bottom, Selene gasped; Michael was chained up.

"Our friend learned a hard lesson today," William said. "Unfortunately, those united under rebellion do not take any authority well. Michael has worn out his welcome with the Renegades. Where is Desmond?"

"Dead," Michael gasped. "He was trying to get back to warn you of the attack on the school."

"And why was the attack on the school and not the coven?" Marcus asked.

"The Renegades…are interested in young minds. Minds that can be convinced of anything, with a little guidance. We were after the little ones; fourth grade and under, because they would be great to win to our side—easily won. Plus, we counted on attacking a bit earlier; we thought there'd be panic."

"Tell me, son," William said, picking up a syringe. "Do you know the easiest way to kill a Hybrid?"

Erika covered her eyes and even Selene winced.

"No, but if I'm to die can I at least see my little girl?"

"No."

William plunged the syringe into Michael's neck and flipped a switch on the wall. Sunlight poured in. Michael's system, already fighting an overdose of silver, couldn't battle the sunlight as well. He was being burned inside and out.

"Come, children," Marcus said to the girls. They walked up the steps and left William to watch his son die…

**TNC**

"Are you alright?" Selene asked Erika before they entered their room.

"Fine," she mumbled, hugging her wife.

"Let's go check on Zephyr and Isabella."

They walked quietly inside the room, only to find the children awake already.

"I know what sire means," Isabella said quietly, without preamble.

"What?" Erika asked. She had worded her response to Isabella's questions about immortality very well; just in case the girl had ended up staying with Michael after all.

"Sire is the person who made you immortal. That man, Michael, killed my mommy and daddy. And Zephyr's daddy too."

The room was still for a second. Both women looked at each other and walked over to the bed.

"How did you know that, sweetie?" Erika asked. "We only just found out ourselves."

"I've been having bad dreams," Isabella said quietly. "I saw it happen."

"He won't bother you again," Selene said. "Don't worry."

"I need—" Zephyr choked up a little. "I need to go tell Mum…"

"I'll go with you, Zephyr," Selene put a hand on his shoulder.

It was heartbreaking, really; watching this five year old boy try to be brave. Erika closed her eyes for a moment and counted to ten. When she opened them, Isabella was still sitting on the bed, holding her Pooh bear.

"What's the baby's name going to be?" she asked, catching Erika completely off guard.

"Er…we don't know yet. We're still looking."

"I hope it's a girl. We need more girls in the coven. There's only two others in my year and they're mean."

"Why are they mean?" Erika sat back against the pillows next to Isabella. The little brunette shrugged.

"They won't play with me, so I play with the boys."

"You sound like Selene," Erika smiled. "Have you asked why they won't play with you?"

"They say I'm a bastard, cuz I don't know who my sire is."

"WHAT?"

"And I don't want to tell them now that I know…"

"That's awful! I'm going to talk to their parents…"

"Master William said he was going to adopt me," Isabella brightened a bit. "So maybe then they'll stop."

Erika doubted it.

"I wanna go see Zephyr."

"No sweetie. He needs to be with his mum right now. Come on, we'll go watch the Lycans train in the arena."

"We're not 'pose to leave the house's grounds; 'member?"

"Oh yeah…well, let's go downstairs to the library then."

"Okay."

**TNC**

"You've been stressing," Roswell stated.

"Can you blame me?"

"No," he chuckled. "But knock it off; it's not good for the babies. Do you want to know the sexes?"

"No!" she and Selene said at the same time. Then they thought about what he said.

"Wait…" Selene said.

"Well, the pair of you were adamant that you wanted to know _**nothing**_ about the baby last time…so I let it go. But Erika's going to be getting huge in the next few weeks, and I didn't want you to panic…"

"I'm panicking now!" Erika laughed. "We're having twins??"

"Triplets, actually."

"Wait a second. We got pictures last time! There was only one—"

"But how many pictures did I give you," the elderly doctor smiled.

"Tricky…" Selene smiled.

"I know, but I really didn't want to tell you last time what with the…atmosphere in the house. Sometimes ladies stress out more when they're trying not to stress out. That would've been triple with you. And with what happened…"

"Thank you," Erika said with relief. He was right, of course, she would've been freaking out if she'd known. Especially with the whole Michael-Isabella situation.

"Alright," Roswell said. "I'm going to give you some vitamins- don't worry, not the ones that make you sick- for you to take at night. Drink them with a full glass of blood or plasma, okay?"

"Okay," Erika nodded.

"One other thing," the doctor added. "The whole nine months thing? You know how it's seven with vampires?"

"Yeah."

"You've got three more months at the most, having triplets…"

"So what you're saying is now would be a good time to fix up the nursery and start arguing over names?"

"That's the gist of it, yes. Sure you don't want to know the sexes?"

"Positive. This means we get to pick a variety of names…"

"Alright. Have a good day then. And don't forget to take your vitamins, Erika."

"Thank you Roswell."

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! The last part was going to be its own short chapter, but I tacked it onto this one at the last second. I thought I'd put in some happy news to counterbalance the chapter and a half of sadness...Shoot me a review, mmmkay? And don't forget to vote on my profile!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_LbN: Alrighty! Last chapter, but don't worry- the sequel will come! It's a totally different plotline (I mean WAY different); so I didn't want to start it in this story. "Aurelius" is Selene's last name in this story._**

**The New Coven**

It was a gothic nursery to rival all gothic nurseries. Three black iron cribs were lined up in a row on the far wall, with dark oak dressers opposite them. On the wall under the window were shelves with baby supplies; and a large chest of toys stood opposite the window. For a room done completely in blacks, blues, and purples it was surprisingly chipper…  
"This looks wonderful," Erika smiled as Selene hung a mobile over the last crib.

"Glad you like it! I thought it was going to be too gloomy, but Tanis helped out."

"Never pictured him as the decorating type…"

"He's not; he helped by criticizing until I got it right."

Erika laughed and gave Selene a one-armed hug. It was all she could manage anymore. To say she had gotten huge in the past two and a half months would be a considerable understatement. She and Selene walked quietly back to their room.

"So," Selene began. "Tomorrow's the big day."

"Yeah…" Erika nodded. "I'm…kind of scared."

"Don't worry," Selene kissed her. "You're going to be fine. Come on, let's get some sleep."

**TNC**

Nine o'clock came and went. Then ten. The coven's saying about gossip, "the house is buzzing" didn't even begin to cover the atmosphere around the head Death Dealer's children being born. Finally, at eleven fifteen, the doors to the infirmary opened and Selene, smiling brighter than Las Vegas, strolled out to Marcus, William, and Tanis.

"Erika's awake now," she grinned. "We're ready for the blessing ceremony."

She led them into the room where three cradles were lined up next to Erika's bed. Selene was, officially, convinced that there was no way for her wife to be unattractive. The blonde had just given birth three times and still looked amazing…The two elders kissed each child on the forehead and stood by Erika as Tanis did the naming and blessing.

"Heath Xerxes Aurelius. Bleighton Danika Aurelius. Macbeth Rylan Aurelius," he read. Then, taking out another scroll, he began the blessing ceremony.

_**Puede al niño crece para Adorar. **_

_**Puede él es Obediente, Honesto, y Fuerte. **_

_**Puede él anda en las maneras de sus Ancianos. **_

_**Puede él vive entre el Bueno. **_

_**Puede él es Sabio y Cuidar. **_

_**Protéjalo de Peligro lo Protege de Daño.**_

"Servatis a periculum. Servatis a malificum," the adults finished. Tanis rolled the scroll, handed it to Selene, and kissed each of the children. Bowing to Erika, the Scribe and Elders left the room. Selene walked over and kissed Erika soundly, before picking Heath up out of his cradle. He looked exactly like Erika, while the other two looked more like Selene.

"They're beautiful," she said.

* * *

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews, mmmkay? Yes, I wrote the blessing. I had to do it in Spanish, cuz I don't know Latin :). The adults say "save us from danger, save us from harm" at the end. Here's the poem's translation:_**

_**May the child grow to Love.**_

_**May he be Obedient, Honest, and Strong.**_

_**May he walk in the ways of his Elders.**_

_**May he live among the Good.**_

_**May he be Wise and Caring.**_

_**Protect him from Danger**_

_**Protect him from Harm.**_


End file.
